


Certas Coisas

by Xingdream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drama & Romance, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendzone, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xingdream/pseuds/Xingdream
Summary: Yixing e Junmyeon eram amigos de anos, então comeraçaram a se relacionar sem compromisso.Para evitar mal entendidos Yixing colocou uma condição, Junmyeon não poderia se apaixonar, já que o Chinês não gostava de relacionamentos sérios.E Junmyeon não se apaixonou, mas Yixing sim.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24
Collections: Berrie Songs - 1º Ciclo MPB/Rock





	Certas Coisas

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira colaboração com o Berrie Songs, espero que seja a primeira de muitas.  
> Gostaria de agradecer as adms que foram sempre gentis e solicitas. É um projeto muito bom.  
> Agradeço também a @Estocilda por sempre me ajudar e dar feedbacks.
> 
> A música escolhida foi 'Certas Coisas' do Lulu Santos, é uma das músicas que eu mais gosto no mundo inteirinho, espero que a minha história possa fazer jus.

Yixing continuava olhando para o teto branco enquanto ainda acalmava a respiração depois de um exercício frenético. Ao seu lado Junmyeon dormia tranquilamente, um sono inabalável, ele nunca ia embora na mesma noite. E não tinha precisão, eles eram amigos.

Longe de terem uma amizade como qualquer outra, há poucos minutos atrás Yixing estava indo fundo, fundo, e mais fundo. A cama balançava, os corpos cheios de suor chacoalhavam numa cadência perfeita. Junmyeon arfava sôfrego, enquanto passava a língua nos lábios inutilmente para tentar deixá-los umedecidos, ele sempre gostava de estar bonito e alinhado, mesmo no meio de uma transa, não que Yixing achasse que fosse necessário, Junmyeon era perfeito até quando seus cabelos estavam grudados na testa e o rosto ficava corado. Esse era o maior erro do chinês, achar tudo que o amigo fazia perfeito. Não era para ser dessa forma, entretanto o que podia fazer quando os lábios do Kim eram os mais doces e derretiam ao contato dos seus? O que podia fazer quando seu cheiro era viciante e a sua pele era a mais macia? O que podia fazer quando a voz do Junmyeon era um sinfonia quando gemia o seu nome? 

Olhou para o lado vendo aquele anjo dormindo todo encolhido e sorriu, depois sentiu uma dor horrível em seu peito, uma queimação, como se estivesse sendo dilacerado.

― Eu sou um fodido de merda. ― constatou em um suspiro.

×

A regra era simples, não se apegar. Eram amigos há vários anos, coisa de escola, Zhang Yixing sempre foi o galã animado, cheio de pessoas ao redor, um verdadeiro festeiro. Já Kim Junmyeon era o estudioso, ativista, e carinhoso, juntos com Jung Soojung faziam um trio incrível, mesmo com o fim do ensino médio a amizade continuava sólida, estavam sempre lado à lado nos bons e nos maus momentos. As coisas começaram a sair dos trilhos há um ano atrás, depois de Junmyeon ter terminado um namoro de anos, ele e Yixing acabaram na cama, simples assim. Apenas puro prazer, era bom, era gostoso e prático. Resolveram fixar aquele hábito, com pequenas ressalvadas de Yixing, que o Kim não se apaixonasse. O Zhang jamais namorou sério, não gostava, não tinha paciência para romances, e sabia bem como Junmyeon era carente, em algum momento até chegou a pensar se estava fazendo uma besteira muito grande, as coisas poderiam dar extremamente erradas e não gostaria de perder uma pessoa tão importante na sua vida, mas o corpo do amigo era tão bom? Parecia um maldito viciado, então resolveu arriscar. Soojung até tentou alertar os dois que aquela brincadeira era perigosa e alguém em poderia sair machucado, esse alguém na cabeça da mulher seria Junmyeon, porém Yixing ressaltou que ninguém ia se apaixonar, era só sexo. E o que era só sexo virou confusão. Pela primeira vez na vida Zhang Yixing se apaixonou.

Os beijos do amigo pareciam ser os melhores, os assuntos conversados viraram os mais interessantes, até mesmo começou a amar as piadas ruins, as caretas estranhas que o outro fazia enquanto lia algum email do chefe, seu dia ficava lindo ao receber uma simples mensagem, e ficava uma grande merda se Junmyeon não o respondesse. Sair para as boates se tornou um suplício, odiava quando um cara chegava nele, e quando amigo correspondia as cantadas, não tinha forças para tomar uma atitude, e nem podia fazê-lo, tudo o que restava era ficar olhando o coreano beijar um qualquer e sentir-se um cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudanças, já não queria mais ficar com ninguém, nenhum deles seria o Kim, e virou a pessoa que mais detestava, a que ficava sentada na boate bebendo de cara feia. Não demorou muito para que Soojung percebesse o que estava acontecendo, mas a mulher não falou nada, mesmo que sempre olhasse para si com um olhar de julgamento e pena, então o chinês constatou que não era bom em esconder, seus pais notaram, seus colegas de trabalho notaram, desconfiava até que o padeiro sabia, menos Junmyeon.

Só teve coragem para admitir a si mesmo que estava apaixonado quando o mais baixo disse que não iria para a sua casa, porque estava conhecendo um cara e eles iam passar o final de semana juntos. No mesmo instante seu estômago afundou, desligou a chamada de qualquer jeito, as lágrimas já fugiam dos seus olhos e tomavam pelo seu rosto, a última vez que chorou tanto foi no enterro de seus avós. Deitou em sua cama, a mesma que sempre usava para amar Junmyeon, estava fraco, triste, e com medo. Como uma criatura tão amável poderia partir seu coração em um milhão de pedaços? Se amaldiçoou tantas vezes, sentia saudades da época que era dono do próprio coração, amar doía, sufocava e tirava o sono. Como alguém gostava de se sentir assim? Quando aquilo iria passar? O Kim poderia o levar do céu ao inferno em poucos segundos, era assim que o maior sobrevivia desde que teve a ideia estúpida de se envolver com o melhor amigo.

― Como andam as coisas? ― Soojung fingiu perguntar casualmente enquanto bebia seu café.

― Não sei. ― se limitou a responder.

― Como não sabe? ― não disfarçou mais a curiosidade.

― Não sabendo. ― suspirou. ― Junmyeon conheceu um cara e foi passar o final de semana com ele. Não sei se eles vão começar a namorar, pelo que parece sim, ou então não aceitaria essa proposta. Mas enquanto ele não me comunica que acabou, estou como step. ― falou como se não fosse nada, mas os olhos estavam ardendo, qualquer mínimo vacilo haveria uma chuva de lágrimas.

― Quem diria que o nosso pequeno Junmyeonnie derrotaria o grande conquistador Zhang?

― Você está adorando não é? ― deu um gole apressado e quase queimou a língua.

― E por que eu ficaria feliz?

― Só pelo prazer de dizer ‘eu avisei’.

― Você realmente me conhece. ― constatou sorrindo. ― Mas isso não me agrada, vocês são meus amigos. Caramba, qual é a dificuldade de manter esse pau dentro das calças?

No minuto seguinte os dois estavam rindo, rindo da desgraça do chinês, era assim que levavam aquela amizade. Yixing e Soojung eram dois sacanas, e Junmyeon era o anjo que equilibrava tudo. Ah, Junmyeon!

― E então?

― Pensei muito e decidi que vou terminar tudo assim que ele voltar.

― Sério? ― a morena não esperava a desistência tão rápido.

― Pode apostar, ele fica livre para seguir a vida com esse novo cara, e eu me livro desse sentimento. ― debruçou-se na mesa.

― Nem você acredita no que está falando.

― Você vai ver. 

― Se há algo errado com vocês isso me afeta também.

― Que doce Soojung, tentando manter a turminha unida. ― fez graça, estar com a amiga sempre melhorava o seu humor.

― Só estou tentando consertar a burrada que os dois merdinhas fizeram.

Nesses momentos esquecia o coração partido e todas as implicações que aquele aquela amizade colorida trazia, nada melhor do que um ombro amigo, mesmo que ele estivesse desejando outro ombro.

Foi andando de volta para casa decorando um texto que criou na sua mente, a melhor forma de reverter aquela situação sem acabar com toda a parceria que eles construíram aos poucos.

E realmente estava decidido a parar com toda aquela bagunça, mas constatou que viver com migalhas de carinho era melhor do que viver sem nada. Ficou duas semanas sem saber o que seria do “relacionamento” que estava vivendo com o coreano, duas semanas longe da sua pele, do calor daquele corpo pequeno, duas semanas sentindo-se um lixo. Por que diabos Junmyeon não se apaixonava? Justo ele que era sempre tão carente, qualquer demonstração de afeto o deixava feliz, chegava botar em cheque os sentimentos não nomeados do outro. Será era tão desprezível assim ao ponto de não ser digno de ser amado pelo Kim? Olha que o Kim teve namorados horríveis, como Chanyeol que era grosseiro, ou Jongdae que esqueceu seu aniversário, poderia fazer uma lista de todos eles, até porque o que Junmyeon tinha de doce, tinha de dedo podre.

Mais uma sexta-feira a noite sozinho, se ocupando do trabalho que deixou de última hora, no celular tocava uma playlist qualquer de anos 80, enquanto estava totalmente alheio a qualquer coisa a não fosse o balanço que deveria enviar ao chefe. A campainha tocou no meio de raciocínio, quase xingou, rapidamente levantou-se da mesa, qualquer pessoa que fosse despacharia rapidamente, a campainha tocou mais duas vezes fazendo chinês se irritar.

― Mas quem!?!?! ― sua pergunta não feita veio com uma resposta rápida.

― Desculpa, pensei que estivesse com o fone no ouvido. ― Kim Junmyeon com certeza era um espetáculo a ser visto com seu lindo sorriso. ― Posso entrar?

― Claro, Jun.

Yixing deu espaço e o coreano foi entrando meio desajeitado, segurava uma caixa na mão que aparentemente era de pizza, a na outra uma sacola com cervejas, quase se desequilibrou, mas o amigo tomou os objetos de sua mão.

― Obrigado.

Foi para a cozinha enquanto o coreano terminava de calçar as pantufas, ainda estava atônito e se perguntava o que Junmyeon fazia em sua casa ao invés de estar com o tal rolo. 

― As suas preferidas… 

― O quê? ― respondeu confuso.

― Não acredito que estou aqui falando um tempão, e você todo aéreo. ― colocou as mãos na cintura. ― O que foi? Aconteceu algo? Não está se sentindo bem? Está ocupado agora?

― Não nada disso. ― acalmou o menor. ― Eu só estava pensando no trabalho que eu tinha que terminar.

― Ah, nossa, péssima hora, eu devia ter perguntado se poderia vir. 

― Não, eu já estou terminando. É rápido.

― Precisa de ajuda? 

― Não, está tudo bem.

― Então eu vou tomar um banho, estou morto. ― se debruçou na bancada fazendo drama. ― Acho que preciso da sua banheira.

― Pode usar ela. ― saindo da sua cozinha para voltar à mesa de trabalho.

― Pena que você não pode me acompanhar agora. ― disse indo direto para o banheiro. 

Um frio passou pela sua espinha, como Junmyeon se atrevia a falar essas coisas? Olhou para trás e deu de cara com a mochila amarela que ele sempre usava quando ia "dormir" na sua casa. Instantaneamente seu ego inflou, não foi daquela vez que seria substituído, teve que se forçar a trabalhar, se forçar a manter o foco, estava difícil pela antecipação do que viria em poucas horas. No entanto varreu os pensamentos pervertidos da cabeça, afinal precisava do emprego, a expectativa continuava grande, essa noite teria o alvo da sua paixão em seus braço, já podia sentir a pele do menor por baixo da sua. O coreano saiu do banho, uns 20 minutos depois, estava usando o seu sabonete e seu shampoo, secava os cabelos com a sua toalha, depois deixou ela pendurada nos ombros enquanto mexia no celular.

― Estou quase acabando aqui. 

― Sem pressa. ― colocou o celular na mesinha de centro. ― Vou botar a pizza  pra esquentar no forno.

― Tudo bem.

Não muito depois terminou de mandar o email para o chefe e se espreguiçou. Mal percebeu que os ombros estavam tensos, até se esticar. Não era mais um adolescente, o corpo já não respondia da mesma forma.

― Então, o que temos para comer? ― perguntou indo à geladeira e tirando a cerveja que o amigo tinha levado. 

― Se tivesse me ouvido, saberia que é pizza quatro queijos, sua preferida.

― Cerveja, pizza, está tentando me agradar Junmyeon? ― provocou.

― Primeiro eu te agrado, e depois você me agrada. ― tirou a pizza do forno.

― Acho justo. ― pegou os pratos, e colocou na bancada. ― E aí? Quais são as novidades? ― essa era sua forma indiferente sobre o porque de estar em sua casa ao invés da casa do homem com quem estava saindo.

― Nada de interessante. Meu irmão se separou da esposa de novo, e voltou para a casa dos meus pais.

― Daqui a pouco eles voltam.

― Sempre assim… ― sentou-se na frente do amigo enquanto se servia. ― Byul ficou doente essa semana.

― O que ela tem?

― Não sabemos, ela já voltou para casa, está mais animadinha, mas estamos esperando os exames.

― Entendi. ― deu um gole na cerveja.

― Não estou mais saindo com Jongin. ― colocou um pedaço de pizza na boca.

― Por quê? ― era exatamente aquilo que queria saber.

― Por onde começar? ― suspirou. ― O cara é um mala sem alça.

― Quem hoje em dia fala "mala sem alça"? ― riu de verdade, era bom estar com o Kim.

― Eu falo, respeita a minha história. ― riu também. ― Ele era muito sério, mais do que eu, não entendia brincadeiras, se magoava com qualquer coisa, gostava de pagar de cult o tempo todo e censurava meus gostos, além disso, o sexo não era a mesma coisa.

― A mesma coisa? ― quis perguntar se não era a mesma de estar consigo. Mas ficou quieto esperando o próprio falar.

― É. ― se limitou a um simples verbo.

― Não entendo, a mesma coisa de que?

― Bem. ― passou a língua nos lábios, a maldita língua. ― Não há nada mais a falar, para mim faz muito sentido.

Era um verdadeiro estraga prazeres, mas a resposta ambígua não acabou com a noite deles. Não quando mal acabou de lavar a louça e seus lábios foram atacados por um Junmyeon um pouco alterado de cerveja, o que era normal quando o menor não tinha hábito de beber mais de uma lata. O gosto da bebida não mudava em nada o sabor dos lábios que se chocavam com muito desejo, deixando para atrás desinibição dos dois.

Pensou mil vezes em falar toda a verdade, nesses momentos breves estava disposto até a aceitar uma rejeição, se o coreano quisesse seu afeto estava de braços aberto, e se não teria que lidar com isso sozinho. Porém constatou outra coisa incrível sobre sua versão apaixonada, o amor o tornou um maldito covarde. Mal conciliava as alternações de pensamento entre o medo de se declarar, o desejo de estar juntos.

Mais uma vez a cena se repetia, delicadamente os lábios do mais alto desciam pelo seu pescoço enquanto arfava, o suor já escorria pela suas têmporas, Yixing era bom no que fazia, era bom em tirar a roupa de Junmyeon, era bom em estar no meio das suas pernas, dando o que ele queria, uma vez, duas vezes, a noite toda se fosse preciso. E o Kim não negava que sempre precisava de mais, até ficar cansado e cair no sono.

O maior suspirou mais uma vez, levantou-se da cama e pegou um cobertor macio e quente para dividir com seu amado. Deitou devagar enquanto espalhava cobria o menor, não queria que acordasse com frio, se aconchegou no corpo pequeno passando a mão nos cabelos castanhos escuros e sussurrou.

― Eu te amo calado, mas às vezes é insuportável ficar em silêncio, não é culpa sua. Só quero te dizer isso, mesmo que não possa me escutar. Talvez um dia eu me declare de verdade, da forma como você merece, mas agora… Tem certas coisas que eu ainda não sei dizer. ― e lhe deu um beijo doce na cabeça.

Fechou os olhos, queria dormir e sonhar com um mundo onde Junmyeon e ele existiam como um casal. No mesmo instante sentiu um aperto forte em seu tronco, e sua boca secou imediatamente, apenas respirações desreguladas eram ouvidas no quarto. 

Junmyeon estava acordado.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada a todos que leram, sigam o projeto para ler mais histórias maravilhosas.
> 
> Sigam meu perfil também (:


End file.
